


Make A Grown Man Cry

by primreceded



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-20
Updated: 2009-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-16 00:22:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/533416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/primreceded/pseuds/primreceded





	Make A Grown Man Cry

**Title:** Make A Grown Man Cry  
 **Rating:** NC17  
 **Fandom:** Supernatural  
 **Disclaimer:** All characters, recognizable settings and or themes belong to Eric Kripke, the CW, and others. I am in no way earning money or other profit from this fanfic.  
 **Char/Pair:** Dean/Sam  
 **Prompt:** Pie @ [Sam/Dean pornothon meme](http://deamsgirl.livejournal.com/33520.html)  
 **Spoilers:** None  
 **Warnings:** PWP  
 **W/C:** 356  
 **A/N:** Aheh. I haven't written anything in A MONTH. So yay lol. I'm not great with pooooornnnnn.

  
Sam had taken a handful of the pie, smushed and pressed it into Dean‘s skin everywhere he could reach and the cherries stain the sheets where they’ve spilled, a smashed mess by Dean‘s thigh. His fingers leave red streaks as he traces Dean’s body and he licks the syrup away, the salty-sweet of it exploding in his mouth.

Dean writhes beneath him, moaning with every flick of Sam’s tongue against his heated skin, curls his fingers into Sam‘s hair. He’ll have crumbs in unnatural places, but he doesn’t care. Can’t when Sam’s doing this, _when he’s there_ and pushing him into the mattress. Holding him down with one arm slung across his hip as he explores with the other, with teeth and tongue and lips.

Sam pops one of the cherries in his mouth and grins at Dean. He can see the dark round fruit behind shiny white teeth, between lips that are just as red. And when Sam bites down the juice runs over them, dribbles down his chin and Dean wants to lean forward and lick it off, wants to stain his tongue with it.

Sam dips his head then, lets the juice from the cherry slip from his mouth to run the length of Dean’s cock before bending to lick it back off, to take him fully into his mouth. Dean curses at the sudden heat and Sam moans around him when he tugs at his brother’s long hair, fingers knotting in the strands.

Dean’s back arches from the bed when his brother hits a sensitive spot and he knows he’s gonna come, sooner than he’d like but it’s so _good_ and he can’t help it. Sam slips one of his cherry-stained fingers down and between, circles at Dean’s hole before gently pressing inside and that’s it for Dean. He grunts as close to a warning as he can get before spilling into Sam’s mouth.

Sam lets him slip out, lips shiny and plump and Dean tugs him up, pulls him close and kisses him. Licks away the taste of cherry and come until there’s nothing left but Sam. All there should be.


End file.
